Race details
Originally posted at: thedruidsgrove.org =Thestra= Thestran Human Classes: WAR, PAL, DRK, RAN, ROG, BRD, CLR, BMG, SOR, DRU, NEC Attribute/level: +14 Any attribute Description: As the dominant race on Thestra, the influence of the humans is felt on all corners of the continent. They lack the size of the lesser giants, the life span of the elves or the sturdy resilience of the dwarves but they make up for it with an overwhelming desire to succeed, a bold tenacity and perhaps most importantly, the ability to adapt. After the invading armies of undead razed their home city of Targonor, the humans moved north and rebuilt, founding the giant fortress city of New Targonor. This bastion of human achievement protects not only the humans but all the races of Thestra. While New Targonor is the pinnacle of human civilization, most are still born in small outlaying farming villages – such as Tursh. A Thestran human’s interests vary greatly and due to their versatile nature they often pursue a wider variety of professions than most other races. Thestran humans have been known to be Warriors, Paladins, Dread Knights, Rangers, Rogues, Bards, Clerics, Blood Mages, Sorcerers, Druids and Necromancers. Racial Ability: Inspirational Commands You will have 3 inspirational commands at your disposal: Inspirational Presence, Inspirational Wisdom, and Inspirational Tactics. Each command is a group buff that will add either 2% to mitigation, a 3% reduction to mana cost of all spells, or a 2% increase in damage. You may only maintain one command at a time, however you may have all 3 effects active at the same time. 10 minute cooldown each. Varanjar (Barbarian) Classes: WAR, ROG, RAN, SHM, DRU Attribute/level: +1 STR, +2 CON, +1 WIS, +10 Any attribute Description: The Varanjar, or barbarians as they are called by many, are closely related to the humans of Thestra. While larger and stronger than most humans, their features remain similar. It is often said that hundreds of years ago the Varanjar were themselves humans who left their brethren for a more simple life in the mountains of the eastern Thestra. The validity of that claim has yet to be established and while physically, they may most closely resemble the humans it is the lesser giants, with whom they share a home in the mountain village of Halgarad, that they have found a common interest. They are hard working, sturdy and brave. They live their lives close to the land and live in a predominantly tribal society. The Varanjar have been known to be Warriors, Rogues, Ranger, Shamans and Druids. Racial Ability: Endless Fortitude For the next 30 seconds, this ability will double your endurance and energy pool while increasing your spell and melee damage by 25%. 20 minute cooldown. High Elf Classes: PAL, RAN, BRD, CLR, BMG, SOR, PSI Attribute/level: +3 WIS, +1 INT, +10 Any attribute Description: Noble, beautiful, haughty and arrogant, for thousands of years the majestic elves defined Thestran civilization. Though after the great breaking nearly a thousand years ago, they were hurt perhaps the most of all the races. With their cities destroyed and much of their population gone the elves of Thestra were crippled. The ensuring wars have made the rebuilding process slow and it is only now that the high elves are rediscovering the knowledge that had been so long ago lost. A typical high elf is of a slender build, they are pale and slightly taller than humans. They prefer to keep to themselves but realize that alone, they cannot hope to defeat the invading armies of undead and thus have made an effort to ally themselves with the rest of the Thestran races, putting aside even their legendary hatred of the wolf-like vulmane. They make their home in the forest city of Leth Nurae. Without walls, it would seem a susceptible target to attacks but few have had the courage to try. High elves have been known to be Paladins, Rangers, Bards, Clerics, Blood Mages, Sorcerers and Psionicists. Racial Ability: Arcane Balance This ability will take the cumulative amount of mana in a group, add 25% to that number, and evenly redistribute it to all members. 20 minute cooldown. Halfling Classes: WAR, RAN, ROG, BRD, CLR, DRU Attribute/level: +3 DEX, +1 WIS, +10 Any attribute Description: Short, sturdy and amicable the halflings of Thestra seem to be bothered the least by the problems of the other races. For nearly a thousand years, they have been close with the humans and the two races interact and work together more than any others in Thestra. Generally a peaceful race halflings will rarely start any sort of conflict, though when forced they will defend themselves with a surprising ferocity and resourcefulness. Their lifestyle lends itself well to agriculture and most who live in the halfling village of Rindol Field are indeed farmers. While the majority of halflings choose to stay close to their homes, it is not uncommon to see them in adventuring parties across Thestra. Halflings have been known to be Warriors, Rangers, Rogues, Bards, Clerics and Druids. Racial Ability: Quick Escape This ability allows Halflings to immediately remove themselves from combat. For the next 10 seconds afterwards they will also be invisible. 30 minute cooldown. Vulmane Classes: WAR, DRK, ROG, RAN, SHM, SHM, NEC, DRU Attribute/level: +1 STR, +1 DEX, +2 WIS, +10 Any attribute Description: The ferocious and wolf-like vulmane roamed in packs for thousands of years, constantly warring among themselves and engaging in skirmishes with the elves. It is only recently that the undead menace and the threat of being wiped out has forced them to create a more permanent settlement and to change their warlike ways. They live in the primitive and tribal village of Dahknarg, where they are lead by a clan chief. At the moment, they are entered in a tentative alliance with the other races of Thestra though at times tensions, especially with the elves, still run high. However, despite their beastly appearance and tribal ways the vulmane are a noble race. Honor, respect, strength and loyalty are valued in vulmane society. They are master woodsmen, fearsome warriors and once you have earned their trust and respect – valuable allies. The vulmane have been known to be Warriors, Dread Knights, Rogues, Rangers, Shamans, Necromancers and Druids. Racial Ability: Spiritual Bond This ability will apply an effect to every member in your group, allowing 35% of all damage done by them to return to you in the form of health for 20 seconds. 20 minute cooldown. Lesser Giant Classes: WAR, DRK, SHM, DRU Attribute/level: +3 STR, +1 CON, +10 Any attribute Description: Towering over all of the other races of Thestra stands the lesser giant. As the largest and strongest race on Thestra they are often viewed by others with a sense of awe and wonderment. They rarely leave their mountain home of Halgarad, which they share with the varanjar, and even less frequently wish to involve themselves in the affairs of other races. However, the undead invasion has forced them to begin to change their culture of solitude in order to survive. Though they are safe for now in the northeastern most mountains of Thestra, they are much smarter than they are often given credit for and have the foresight to see that what appears to be the other races’ problem now will eventually be their problem later. Lesser Giants are hard workers, much preferring to labor with their hands than over a scroll or book and have a simple, uncomplicated view of life. They have been known to be Warriors, Dead Knights, Shamans and Druids. Racial Ability: Strength of Torsheim For the next 30 seconds after this ability is activated, you will increase your max hit points by 50%. 30 minute cooldown. Dwarf Classes: WAR, PAL, ROG, CLR, SOR Attribute/level: +3 CON, +1 WIS, +10 Any attribute Description: Master craftsmen and fierce warriors the dwarves of Thestra live in the underground city of Bordinar’s Cleft, deep in the Widows Veil Mountains. They currently stand at the front line of the undead invasion, with the humans, halflings and vulmane already having been forced to move elsewhere and it is a task they readily accept. Their home, much like themselves is sturdy and built to last. The sounds of dwarves busily forging armor and weapons with a skill and discipline that is unrivaled on Thestra can constantly be heard echoing through the grand halls of their city. While often viewed as grumpy and dour by other races the dwarves actually have a very good sense of humor and once befriended, an unwavering sense of loyalty. They are much stronger than their size would imply and tend to lean towards more physical professions. Dwarves have been known to be Warriors, Paladins, Rogues, Clerics and Sorcerers. Racial Ability: Earthen Embrace For 60 seconds, this ability will turn your body to stone. Along with removing all poison effects, you will mitigate 10% damage and become immune to movement impairing spells such as knock back, stun, and snare. 30 minute cooldown. =Qalia= Qaliathari Classes: WAR, ROG, RAN, MNK, BRD, PAL, DRK, CLR, DSC, BMG, SOR, PSI, NEC Attribute/level: +14 Any attribute Description: The dominant race on the continent of Qalia, qaliathari humans enjoy wealth and luxury paralleled by very few other groups on Telon. Though they had to raise themselves up from the harsh sands of the Qarath Desert, they have built many fine monuments to their culture. From the graceful spires of Ahgram to the gargantuan statues that guard the port city of Khal, qaliathari prosperity is easily noted. Their prosperity, unfortunately, has also made them an easy target by a plethora of unsavory groups. Overland trade is being decimated by the ksaravi ratmen and the harami bandits; many covert groups vie for power in the busy streets of Ahgram; and corruption from within threatens the ranks of city officials. The Qaliathari stand ready to battle these problems, but will they succeed when there are so many troubles threatening the world of Telon? Like most humans, the qaliathari have a wide array of talents that have lent to their success and widespread population. They are able to be Warriors, Rogues, Rangers, Monks, Bards, Paladins, Dread Knights, Clerics, Disciples, Blood Mages, Sorcerers, Psionicists, and Necromancers. Racial Ability: Swiftness of the Sands For this next 10 seconds, when this ability is activated your ability to evade all melee attacks and spells will be greatly increased. 30 minute cooldown. Mordebi Humans Classes: WAR, PAL, RAN, ROG, MNK, BRD, CLR, SHM, DSC, SOR, DRU, PSI Attribute/level: +14 Any attribute Description: No strangers to hardship, the mordebi humans of the Qalian deserts have seen the destruction of their great society not once, but twice. Refusing to anger the gods again, they have learned their lessons from the desert itself. They see now where their true destiny lies. Swift as the wind and as dangerous as a sandstorm, the mordebi find their strength now in adaptability and nomadic ways. They look to the sands of Qalia to find their home and have shown time and time again, they cannot be truly destroyed, they will always return. The mordebi find themselves allying with the varanthari, horse-riding barbarians, more often as their views align easily. However, they are not above taking advantage of the overly rich and corrupt qaliathari humans. Mordebi can be Warriors, Paladins, Rangers, Rogues, Monks, Bards, Clerics, Shamans, Disciples, Sorcerers, Druids, and Psionicists. Racial Ability: Curse of the Ancients This ability will immediately remove a targeted NPC from combat, wiping their agro and reducing their agro range to 0. During this time the creature can not be healed, attack, or be attacked. 20 minute cooldown. Varanthari Classes: WAR, RAN, SHM, DRU Attribute/level: +2 STR, +1 CON, +1 WIS, +10 Any attribute Description: Descendents of the seafaring varansul, the varanthari are master riders and infamous raiders. Their traditions of the horse and rider has influenced their culture, with horse lords leading raiders to plunder caravans and villages of the other races. In recent years, the varanthari have settled down somewhat, but the vast majority still roam for years at a time. Deeply spiritual, many varanthari claim to receive whispers from the spirits of Telon which are widely considered superstition by other races. Despite this, varanthari have an unshakable confidence and trust in their own race, to the point of arrogance to other races. A varanthari is difficult to confuse or awe, and they always seem to have a response for anything Telon may throw at them. Because of this, they live in Lomshir, and ignore the visiting races from other worlds and planes that pass through, such as the kurashasa. Powerful, confident, and spiritual, a varanthari can be a Warrior, Ranger, Shaman, or Druid. Racial Ability: Desert Skin For the next 15 seconds after this ability is activated, you will mitigate 25% of all damage, and every mob that attacks you has a 50% chance of being stunned for 2 seconds. Unknown cooldown Kurashasa Classes: WAR, DRK, RAN, ROG, DSC, SOR, PSI, NEC Attribute/level: +2 CON, +2 INT, +10 Any attribute Description: Other worldly trackers and fierce hunters, the kurashasa are among the most feared beings in the outer planes. Their Great Hunt of the rift walking ahnd’ka has led them to the world of Qur’xa and its temple of twisting gates. A sneak attack upon the Temple of Qur’xa by the last vestiges of the ahnd’ka has caught the proud kurashasa by surprise, and now the savage world of Qur’xa has been transformed into a battlefield. The psychic yothkai, allies of the kurashasa and keepers of the temple, have been forced to abandon the temple to their mutual enemy. Should the ahnd’ka unravel the wards on the twisting gates and cross the planes then the Great Hunt must follow. Cunning, powerful and intelligent, the kurashasa are feared by their enemies and allies alike. The kurashasa are deadly combatants, and make some of the best Warriors, Dread Knights, Rangers, Rogues, Disciples, Sorcerers, Psionicists and Necromancers. Racial Ability: Symbiotic Armor When this armor is active you will be consumed by a symbiotic presence. In addition to regening 2% of your health every 3 seconds, you will apply an effect to all enemies within a 10 meter point-blank radius. Anyone affected by this debuff will become snared and slowed. Regens 3% health per second. 30 minute cooldown. Gnomes Classes: WAR, ROG, CLR, BMG, SOR, PSI, NEC Attribute/level: +1 CON, +3 INT, +10 Any attribute Description: With their sharp minds and upbeat attitude, very little fazes the gnomes of Mekalia. Their home city, under the sands of Qalia, is a marvel of engineering that rivals even the dwarves’ home of Bordinar’s Cleft. Centuries ago, the gnomes under orders from their beloved Underking, sealed off a portion of their city and fled to higher grounds to escape the depraved deep dwarves. Though gnomes are marked by an almost fanatical faith in their Underking, the famous general Ulaben took his army and fled, seeking to find a way back into the Deep Dark to defeat the Deep Dwarves once and for all. With their new proximity to the Upside, many gnomish expeditions have encountered the new and dangerous races of Qalia: the qaliathari, the mordebi, and the varanthari horsemen. Being new to Upside the gnomes are still distrustful of all the other races, making relations sometimes difficult. Dark elves, however, are no strangers to gnomes, and those on the Upside differ very little from their Deep Dark brethren. Gnomes can be Warriors, Rogues, Clerics, Blood Mages, Sorcerers, Psionicists, and Necromancers. Racial Ability: Forge Crystal This ability allows you to operate a variety of devices, only available to gnomes, which are able to materialize an energy crystals. Crystals will have several common effects, ranging from percentage based mana, health, and endurance heals to several uncommon, rare, and even ultra rare effects such as prismatic group resist buffs, rune and damage shields, minion summons, and more. Dark Elves Classes: DRK, ROG, MNK, BRD, CLR, DSC, BMG, SOR, PSI, NEC Attribute/level: +1 DEX, +1 WIS, +2 INT, +10 Any attribute Description: Destined to rule the world and enslave all others beneath them, the dark elves must hurdle one last obstacle, themselves. As a people, the dark elves are driven by one desire, the accumulation of power that is rightly theirs by blood, the blood of dragons. One of the oldest races on Telon, the dark elves fled from their volcanic home of Stiirhad with their queen to establish a new empire at Pankor Zhi. They are now regrouping and preparing to destroy the mad king of Stiirhad and retake the true throne of the dark elves. First they must deal with the waifish elven rebels of Aeokor Zhi. Distrusted by all the races on Qalia, the dark elves have few others to turn to for they refuse to ally with those beneath them. Only the varanthari horse people, masters of the northern plains, are afforded an inkling of respect. For now. With the blood of Haelufir coursing through their veins, dark elves make masterful Dread Knights, Rogues, Monks, Bards, Clerics, Disciples, Blood Mages, Sorcerers, Psionicists, and Necromancers. Racial Ability: Spawn of Haelufir This ability allows you to summon forth a small drake for a short duration. The type of drake you summon will be based on class and level. Each type of drake will have a variety of effects at their disposal, ranging from group aura's, to breath attacks. The higher level drakes will also learn spells that are sympathetic with their associated class. =Kojan= Kojani Human Classes: WAR, PAL, DRK, ROG, MNK, BRD, DSC, BMG, SOR, PSI, NEC Attribute/level: +14 Any attribute Description: Humans came to the Kojani Archipelago to make it a part of a large sea empire. A culture of unity and devotion to family, Emperor, and Empire, the kojani have created a unique environment for themselves on Kojan. Deeply spiritual and introspective, the kojani draw deeply from the life-force known as Jin. A kojani warrior is rarely simply a master of weaponry, but knows something of history, magic, and poetry as well. Governed by an Emperor and his ten Magistrates, the kojani people pay deference to their social betters, and show respect to those lower than themselves. Nearly all kojani follow the Way of Harmony, a way of life that emphasizes working toward the greater good of their society and Jin. Their home, Tanvu, is a large fishing village beside a deep, protected bay. Surrounded by pillars crackling with magical energy, Tanvu and the kojani find themselves under constant siege by the otherworldly ulvari and their ravenous allies. Taciturn, inscrutable, and honest, the kojani find themselves trusted and respected by other races, but rarely loved. kojani are great generalists, capable of being Warriors, Paladins, Dread Knights, Rogues, Monks, Bards, Disciples, Blood Mages, Sorcerers, Psionicists, or Necromancers. Racial Ability: Spirit of Jin This ability will immediately restore 45% of energy and hit points to the target. 30 minute cooldown. Half-Elf Classes: WAR, RAN, ROG, MNK, BRD, DSC, BMG, SOR, DRU, PSI Attribute/level: +2 DEX, +1 VIT, +1 WIS Description: Born of the union between wood elves and the kojani humans, half-elves find themselves walking along the outskirts of both societies. The rigid world of the kojani and the results-oriented ways of the wood elves tend to reject these generalists. By making their way in the world, a half-elf feels at home in any place and within almost any culture. Half-elves can be noble warriors or despicable black-marketers - and any shade in between - without other half-elves so much as raising an eyebrow. Due to their cultural mutability, half elves form loose communities that sometimes resemble gangs from the outside. This is often a misnomer, as the half elves within this group are no more anti-social than the average Kojani or wood elf. By forming these groups, the half elves give themselves an identity they would otherwise lack. Stronger than their elven parents, wiser and more in tune with nature than their human parents, the half elf has many of the best features of both races. They are known as Warriors, Rangers, Rogues, Monks, Bards, Disciples, Blood Mages, Sorcerers, Druids, and Psionicists. Racial Ability: Symbol of Jin This ability will apply a rune to every member of the group for 60 seconds, which will mitigate damage as well as apply an un-resistible damage shield. Wood Elves Classes: PAL, RAN, BRD, ROG, SHM, DRU Attribute/level: +2 DEX, +2 VIT, +10 Any attribute Description: Wood elven society demands perfection, and so this graceful, austere race delivers it. They were drawn to the woods of Kojan centuries ago, and there they have developed a culture that is entirely their own. Young wood elves are driven to success, and they advance through the ranks of Ca’ial Brael’s hierarchy by the merit of their deeds. They protect their forest and all its flora and fauna fiercely, and carry with them a profound distrust of outsiders. Wood elves prefer not to become involved in external politics, and instead, focus on preserving their own space. Recent events have forced the wood elves to accede to sending ranks of their adventurers out into the world. Enough threats have mounted that even this reclusive race can no longer ignore what is going on around them. Wood elves can be Paladins, Rangers, Bards, Rogues, Shamans, and Druids. Racial Ability: Form of Nature When this ability is activated, all movement impairing spells will be stripped from you, and for the next 30 seconds your run speed will be greatly increased. You will also be immune to all movement impairing spells during this time. 20 minute cooldown. Raki Classes: PAL, BRD, ROG, RAN, SOR, PSI, DRU Attribute/level: +1 DEX, +2 VIT, +1 INT, +10 Any attribute Description: With their lightning reflexes and scholastic minds, these fox-people have come to make a place for themselves on the world of Telon. When their own world was torn assunder by the ravenous ulvari, they fled to Kojan by way of the portal of Nik’tarin. The reclusive wood elves took in the fox-people into their home of Ca’ial Brael and allowed them to begin rebuilding a life for themselves. The raki have given as much as they have taken, however, as a bond they established with the wood elves shields the elven forest from ulvari incursions. While the raki have a hard time being taken seriously because of their diminutive size and animalistic appearance, they time and time again proven that they are swift and resourceful. Raki can be Paladins, Bards, Rogues, Rangers, Sorcerers, Psionicists, and Druids. Racial Ability: Planar Shift While this ability is active, you will gain a 25% mitigation to all spell damage but will slowly lose health. This ability may be toggled. Orcs Classes: WAR, DRK, RAN, MNK, SHM, DSC Attribute/level: +2 STR, +2 CON, +10 Any attribute Description: Brutal and destructive, the orcs of the Kojan Archipelago are terrors of the seas. These seafaring raiders, and their goblin cousins, would pose a major threat to the whole of Telon if not for the animosity between their clans keeping them in check. The orcs, and their goblin clansmen, hold a deep spiritual link with their ancestral spirits. Their warseers commune with these spirits to foretell portents of the future and earn favor with Ghalnn, god of slaughter and lord of battle. The city of Martok is a fortified military stronghold where the Martok clan prepares for constant warfare against their enemy, the Gulgrethor clan. The orcs live simply and efficiently, devoting their free time to training for battle rather than partaking in arts and music like many of the other races. Orcs are feared or hated by most races across Telon. Their devastating invasion of the continent of Thestra in the not too distant past has earned them powerful enemies. The orcs, however, couldn’t care less, for their great size, strength, and toughness makes them at home in battle. It is common to see orcs as Warriors, Dread Knights, Rangers, Monks, Shamans and Disciples. Racial Ability: Fury of Ghalnn For the next 5 attacks after this ability is activated, you will receive a 10% increase to damage and all the damage you do will return to you in the form of hit points. 20 minute cooldown. Goblins Classes: WAR, ROG, MNK, DSC, SHM, BMG, SOR, PSI, NEC Attribute/level: +3 VIT, +1 INT, +10 Any attribute Description: Sinister and devious, the goblins of the Kojan Archipelago are practitioners of magic without equal. Along with their orc clansmen, the magically adept goblins pose a very dangerous threat to the rest of Telon, a threat that is tempered only by the warfare between their clans. While goblins possess a potent link to the spiritual ancestors of their kind, it is in their ability to master any arcane art they lay hands on that the goblins display true power. No arcane secret remains so for long once it is in the hands of a goblin. The city of Martok is home to many goblins, along with their orc clansmen. As a clan they have blended together to not only survive, but form an army of such brutal efficiency, drive, and capability that none can stand before them. The goblins tend to enjoy gathering trinkets and discarded treasures from the orcs, and each other, with a curious drive to figure everything out. While viewed by other races as vicious, evil, and disgusting beings, the goblins are anything but. While they do indeed utilize any advantage they can against a foe in combat, they are a respected and respectful people to their friends and allies, the orcs. Goblins possess the drive and innate ability to make excellent Warriors, Rogues, Monks, Disciples, Shamans, Blood Mages, Sorcerers, Psionicists and Necromancers. Racial Ability: Hex of Ghalnn Whoever is afflicted by this hex will return 3% of the mana and hit points for every hit that is made on them. The effect lasts for 60 seconds. 20 minute cooldown. From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki. Category:Character Races